Kalia Lee
by Ronni Henry
Summary: Kalia died know heres heaven!


If you cannot stand emotional drama, do not read a story this not based on a true story

Kalia Lee

Prologue

My name was Kalia Lee Moryging, other girls named Kalia names are spelt with a Y instead of and me. People ask if my mom can spell, I say "So that's just the way my name was spelt." That doesn't matter anymore. I've been dead for ten years.

I've Been Kidnapped!

My little sister was born the day I was kidnapped, on the day of my Christmas play. I had a big part and all of my family left me at the school. I was 14 and my parents told the teacher to have me walk to the hospital after the play. I told my teacher, "NO WAY! I'm not walking to see that baby brat come into my life! The little tard wrecked the Christmas play! The first one mom and dad ever came to see!" I stormed off and walked to my house and cried myself to sleep knowing my dad would stay to watch that little idiot be born.

Knock-Knock. KALIA! LET ME IN! it sounded a little like Woird, my friend.

I always played the lead in all the school plays, so he helped me with my lines, and all the actions I did. When I had to kiss a guy, which I have to do a lot, he's my practice kiss.

When I opened the door, it was a stranger who knew my name. I didn't know if screaming would be the right thing to do with a stranger in your house possibly carrying knives and guns so I walked and asked what he wanted. Next I was in a car with duck-tape across my chest, hips, ankles, and mouth I discovered I was naked and a boy about my age was looking at me with wild eyes, like an untamed lion about to pounce on its pray. I was scared but had nothing to save me. I saw a sword, and blood.

Death and Peace

I knew he slit my throat, ankles, and stabbed my heart. I felt no pain and had a smile on my face, I was never to face pain again, no more hate and malice, I was free! I never saw a place of such majesty in my life, well this wasn't my life or anyone's anymore. I never saw gates of pearls but lawn gates, and after the gates great and mighty palaces made of gold and sliver. Bewildered by the majesty of the palaces I never noticed a sign that had gold paint and said HEAVEN. My eyes, felt like they had a heaven of their own! I was so in aw of what I was looking at, I was seeing Jesus and God sitting in the highest thrown of all things. The height of the thrown was unfathomable. I saw them and went to see if I had a palace and if it had a note or card to say, " Welcome to Heaven Kalia Lee Moryging! Have a great time here, in Heaven. From Jesus Christ and God." I did find one that said Kalia Lee on it but, it was bronze and not beautiful like the others I had seen I wondered if Jesus truly loved me and thought _Of corse, he'll give me a bigger one when my parents some up to heaven!_ I started to feel like calling my new baby brother or sister a idiot was rude and uncomforting. I want to tell my new sibling I'm sorry but I can't I'm dead know. I'll have to been with word of sorrow for eternity.

Discoveries

A week later I gave my baby sister the best present she'll ever get. A rotting dead body, and a room full of a dead girl's blood. My mom cried and called the police and saying "I THINK MY DAUGHTER WAS MURDERED!" "Maim calm down where are you" She was right, I was. "She never cried that much in her life. She was never to see her Kalia again." Said a boy in a soccer shirt and shorts. "Who are you and what are you doing in my palace?" I am Jessie Ling, I was killed in 1592. I moved to America from China." "How do you know me?" "You dreamed about me, I'm your guardian angel." I never believed in those and wondered why he'd watch me, a kid who didn't believe in guardian angels? "Jess, your free know go and play and do stuff." Jess just disappeared. Well I wondered where the little dead Chinese boy went, I learned to love Heaven. My mom and dad learned to live life though I was gone. I was buried and never meet my little sister. Life for my family went on and my life in heaven did too.

Finished

I never learned where Jessie Ling went and never will know. I'm happily watching my family and friends I was Kalia Lee and I loved my life that started in 1951 and ended in 1965. All I ask is tell my story to your kids and their kids and remember who I was and the mistake I made. –Kalia Lee


End file.
